<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor Who: Shalka Unbound- Story 1 "The Thrill of the Hunt" by EliteComicNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747945">Doctor Who: Shalka Unbound- Story 1 "The Thrill of the Hunt"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteComicNerd/pseuds/EliteComicNerd'>EliteComicNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka - Freeform, Horror, Scream of the Shalka, Scream of the Shalka Continuation, Shalka Doctor - Freeform, TARDIS - Freeform, The Doctor - Freeform, Time Lord, doctor who - Freeform, the Master - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteComicNerd/pseuds/EliteComicNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS lands the fields of Scotland in 2004, but something is wrong. The people of a nearby village have been regressed to a mindset not seen for centuries, that of a fear of witchcraft and monsters, and the Doctor suspects that they have good reason to be afraid. As bodies begin to appear across the village, the Doctor must figure out what's going on. If he doesn't, the village will be wiped out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doctor Who: Shalka Unbound- Story 1 "The Thrill of the Hunt"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was night in the fields of Scotland.</p><p>Not a night of terrors, nor was it dark and stormy. It was one of those nights where the sky never quite darkened into pitch blackness. The fields were bathed in a dark navy blue, putting everything through a filter that made you feel as if every insect and arachnid, every bird and blade of grass, and every spec of soil and dirt were watching your every step, listening to your every breath, and planning to extinguish your beating heart so they could pull your soul out from your eyes as they sucked the nutrients from your blood.</p><p>Most people knew that it wasn't a good idea to leave their homes on nights like this. This was their hunting night, anyone caught outside would be stripped of their bones, their flesh roasted, but this didn't stop Jonathan Rand. He had gone through a rather nasty personal tragedy, becoming an only father to three kids, his son Danny and two daughters Angelica and Patience. He had lost his husband to them, the creatures that were hunting, and he was tired of living in fear that they would one day come for his children as well. Just under an hour previous, he tucked his children into their beds, kissed their foreheads, and prayed to god.</p><p>Jonathan was far into the fields outside of his village by now, if he were to be cornered, he would have nowhere to run, no hut or church to hide in, he was very afraid, but also very very angry. This was what kept him going, the burning flame in his soul, the fierce rage in his eyes, he would kill the creatures that took his husband away…</p><p>But what if he couldn't?</p><p>His thoughts started racing. What if he died here? Who would take care of his kids. They were all under 10, Angelica was only 4. They would starve, crying for their father, cursing him for not coming back. Jonathan couldn't do it, so he turned around and tried to head back to the village, but before he could take a single step, a breeze began to pick up.</p><p>"No," Jonathan said aloud, "Not the breeze, anything but the breeze!" The breeze was a sign that they were coming, he wouldn't have a chance to make it back to his children. He was to be eaten. His fear engulfed him, extinguishing his anger entirely and reducing him to a state of depression as he collapsed to the ground and began to sob. He braced himself, waiting for the end, covering his eyes so that they wouldn't get to have the satisfaction of seeing their prey cry. But nothing came, nothing but a wheezing and groaning noise, getting louder and louder as the seconds passed. A light appeared atop a small hill close to Jonathan, it was multiple feet above the ground. "How is that possible?" he inquired aloud, horrified of the possibilities. Perhaps the light was just a very bright bug of some kind, but no, it seemed to be attached to something.</p><p>A blue mass began to phase in and out of reality, cutting through time itself. A box! A small blue box atop a hill, appearing out of nowhere and flattening the grass beneath its large base, and that same light was right on top of it like a signal, as if to say "Here I am to do as I please". It was like it had always been there, but Jonathan knew it had not, he had seen it manifest in the field, and he was surprised to not feel any fear at the sight of such witchcraft.</p><p>A woman stepped out of the box, she seemed ready to fight, as if she was waiting for something to attack her, and she was very capable of doing so. After her came a man, he carried himself like a noble, but spoke with the commanding authority of a general and the compassion and softness of one who had lost everything.</p><p>"I need you to watch the TARDIS while we're gone, Master." the man stated, speaking to an unseen person hidden in the box, "Can you do that?"</p><p>"You say that as if I have a choice. We both know I am perfectly capable of protecting the TARDIS whilst you and Miss Cheney are out and about." The voice responded, it was a bit rough and sinister, but also strangely reassuring, almost hypnotizingly so.</p><p>"If you rummage through my things again, I'll kick your arse." The woman threatened.</p><p>"You are welcome to try, my dear Miss Cheney." The voice said.</p><p>"All right you two, this is no time to go at each other's throats, this is my TARDIS and I command you both to shut up!" The man said, strolling off as the doors to the box closed. The woman followed shortly after.</p><p>"I know that I chose to go with you, but that doesn't mean that you get to talk to me like that, I'm not some kind of dog!" The woman said angrily. The man looked at her and realized he had been a bit rude, but continued walking. The woman knew that this was his way of apologizing, so she nodded in silence, and continued walking with him, though they were going to have a talk later on, and she was going to be the one talking.</p><p>"Who are you two?! What is that box?!" Jonathan loudly inquired. That was stupid, he had no idea who these people were. For all he knew they were going to kill him now that they knew he was there. But the pair smiled at him, though only the woman's smile was genuine, she waved at Jonathan, which confused him, he had no idea who she was, she and her friend were probably in league with the creatures, that's the only explanation he had for a blue box magically appearing out of nowhere. Yeah, that must have been it, she was waving at him to try to make him think that he was safe and then her and her friend would kill him the moment he let his guard down.</p><p>"Hello! Sorry if we scared you! We're just travelers." The woman reassured. She tried to get closer to him, but Jonathan wasn't going to allow it. He pulled a knife out of his pocket, and readied it. "Listen, we don't want to hurt you. We really are just travelling." Jonathan lowered the knife a bit.</p><p>"If we were going to kill you, you wouldn't have had the time to grab your weapon." The man said. He was right, Jonathan couldn't think of any reason why he would still be alive if these two strangers were trying to kill him. He put his knife back in his pocket and stood up. "There's a good chap, we aren't a threat. What is your name?" The man asked.</p><p>"Jonathan… Jonathan Rand."</p><p>"Charmed. I'm the Doctor, and this-"</p><p>"My name is Alison." The woman happily chimed in.</p><p>"It- it's nice to meet you." Jonathan said.</p><p>"Quite. Now, I have a question." The Doctor stated, "Why are you out in the middle of a field?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>